


Liebestraum Tapestry

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Series: The Liebestraum Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2005:</p><p>Every hair was choreographed in a perfect soapy minuet. There wasn't a follicle that wasn't in perfect step.</p><p>Another minuet was going on deep inside them, becoming a waltz that could not be ignored...</p><p>It was as though the Doctor had crawled inside the music, and from within it radiated passion, tenderness, spirituality - whatever the music became.</p><p>He was the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebestraum Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> My first romantic work involving the Eighth Doctor and the first in my romantic trilogy - The Liebestraum Trilogy.

Chapter 1: Prelude

"Doctor? When is your birthday? I mean...you must have found out by now?"

"I'm still not really sure. My current incarnation started on 31st December 1999, by Earth's reckoning. But a birthday by Gallifreyan reckoning, I, ah, don't remember. But I do know my next birthday will be my one thousand and sixteenth."

"You're joking!"

"No...Wait a minute. Yes, one thousand and sixteen."

"Whew! Well, how about we just celebrate it on 31st December? After all, the Queen was born in April and she celebrates in June."

"Yes, all right, if you like."

"Doctor, it's what you like. It's your birthday. Anyway, I know just what to give you."

The Doctor looked at her warily. He remembered how they usually spent her birthdays. Surely she wasn't..."Sam, uh, you weren't thinking..." He started, "Not that that wasn't very pleasant, but your one-track-mind - as you humans call it, gets a little, well, ahm...don't you ever get enough?" He finished, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Sam grinned cheekily. "In general...possibly. With you...NEVER!"

"Sam!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and murmured, almost to himself. "Good Grief! You're insatiable!"

"Oh, Doctor, I think you enjoy it just as much as I do. And do you know what?"

"What?" The Doctor was looking decidedly nervous. Sam's suggestions could get a little bizarre.

"I was just thinking...There's that lovely four-poster of yours, just begging to be enjoyed!"

"Whew!" The Doctor sighed in relief, but thought to himself, "It seems I was right about the one-track-mind. Still, there are worse things." He smiled inwardly. "Much worse things." Aloud, he continued, "I was afraid you were going to suggest something bizarre like the top of the Eye of Harmony - closed, of course."

Sam grinned. "Hmm?"

"NO!!!!" The Doctor was shocked and immediately regretted putting the idea into her head. "No, Sam, that would be downright sacrilegious! No, if something like that does happen, my four-poster bed would be far more appropriate."

Sam looked slightly disappointed, but brightened immediately. "So let's go."

"It's not my birthday." The Doctor said, pedantically.

"So how about a pre-birthday treat?"

"Sam...Sam...Sam. You really are insatiable.'

Sam smiled. He'd give in, for sure. She looked at him. "Well, there is one thing I'd like to give you first."

"Yeess?" The Doctor said carefully. He gave her another wary look.

"I'd like to go to the Pamper Room and spoil you rotten. I'd like to give you the best massage of your life - top to toe. I'll make you feel so good. And you deserve a bit of spoiling." She grinned. "Well?"

The Doctor considered. It sounded wonderful. He could do with some pampering. Saving the universe could really drain one. So he carefully put his book on the side table, carefully placed his round gold wire-rimmed glasses on top of his book, and like lightening, leapt out of his chair and dashed for an inner door, shouting "Last one to the Pamper Room is a rotten Zygon!" He disappeared in a blur of chestnut curls and green velvet.

Sam was momentarily startled, but soon started after him, shouting,"Right! We'll just see about that!" And the great runner took off after her best friend.

********

At the door to the Pamper Room, the Doctor stared in awe. Sam and the TARDIS had been redecorating. He walked slowly in, taking in the changes. Sam followed, smiling. She knew he'd like it. The single round half globe lights on the cream-coloured walls had been replaced with fairy lights. There were a few vanilla-scented candles around, placed on the low white forms that ran round the walls. With its creamy, peachy, pinky colour scheme, the effect was gentle, simple, elegant and very soothing.

The Doctor looked round. Immediately to his left was the jacuzzi/hot tub with its moulded triangle-shaped slide. Just beyond that was a shower. Beyond the shower, was the sauna that covered about two-thirds of the left wall. Opposite the door were the smooth low forms with their nearly invisible storage compartments. In front of him - at about two-o'clock, was the massage area. The TARDIS had been busy. It was all ready. There was a futon, cushions, towels, a supply of lavender-chamomile baby oil and a supply of tissues and wet wipes.

The Doctor turned to Sam. "Have you done this before?" He was going to enjoy this.

"Yeah, I took a class with a very famous massage therapist."

"When?"

"We had a supply teacher once and she brought this massage therapist in for a day." Sam laughed. "The bigwigs weren't too thrilled. I think they thought we were going to turn into perverts or something. We never saw that supply teacher again. Still, it was interesting and I learned quite a bit. So, are you ready?" Sam had taken off her jeans and was in just her cotton camisole and a pair of women's boxer-style shorts. She was barefoot.

The Doctor took off his clothes and put them on the far storage compartments. Sam busied herself getting the oil warmed and a towel ready to cover the Doctor. He flopped down on his tummy. It became clear that Sam had learned a lot during that one lesson - and that she would enjoy this massage as well.

Every muscle was softly caressed and gently kneaded. In a slow leisurely manner, Sam's fingers made love to each one in turn. Shoulders, back, bottom, backs of his legs. Sam cleaned her hands and then applied fresh oil, after the Doctor had turned over. This massage would take a good hour and a half, at least. Then she did his head - revelling in those chestnut curls, his face - paying particular attention to the bone behind each ear. She'd discovered that to be a particularly sensitive spot. Then on to his neck, arms, hands, that smooth chest, tummy. Then she went to the fronts of his legs and feet. She spent some time on his feet, knowing how they affected the whole body. There was a method to her madness, she was saving the most interesting bit of the Doctor's body for last. But it seemed she'd done her relaxing massage too well.

The Doctor had been moaning softly and contentedly during her ministrations. Between Sam's expertise, her gentleness, and the warmth of the Pamper Room, he became so relaxed that he was getting decidedly sleepy. He'd gone very quiet.

Sam looked at him - to ask something, and found him fast asleep. "Oh, well," She thought, "I did say top-to-toe." Not wishing to leave ANY part out, she went ahead, anyway, and lay down beside him and had just started a few gentle caresses to that most interesting bit, when she fell asleep herself, leaving the TARDIS to turn out the lights - a job with which the TARDIS was well familiar. Her charges slept till the next morning.

 

Chapter Two: Moonlight and Love Songs

Sam slipped out of bed. She'd set the alarm early. She wanted to catch the Doctor after he'd cleaned his teeth etc. and after his first cup of tea, but before his morning shower and before he got dressed. She knew the TARDIS would have the Pamper Room ready - breakfast, flowers, etc..

She padded barefoot down the corridor to the Doctor's room. Wearing only an over-sized t-shirt and knickers, she peeped inside. The Doctor, still in his linen nightshirt, was draining his teacup. Perfect. He'd just set the cup in the saucer, when she knocked on the open door. He turned.

She smiled. "Morning, Birthday Boy! C'mon, breakfast's waiting." She didn't give him a chance to wish her a good morning, or to put slippers on, or a dressing gown. She grabbed his hand and led him quickly to the Pamper Room.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, admiring the new additions. The room had certainly been spruced up. In addition to the vanilla-scented candles - of which there were a few more than usual, there were bouquets of fresh white flowers in simple white vases along the low white storage compartments - camellias - Sam had a great sense of humour - considering where the Doctor's favourite beverage came from - daisies, baby's breath and roses - the petals of which also created a fragrant covering on the water of the jacuzzi/hot tub. It was beautiful.

The Doctor stood in the doorway for several minutes, just taking it all in. Suddenly, he jumped and whirled round. "Move!" Sam giggled. "I'm freezing out here!" She continued, grinning. She was standing in the doorway wearing only her butterfly print boy-short knickers and a smile, her arms crossed over her chest, hands hugging her upper arms. Her t-shirt had been surreptitiously removed and tossed by the hot tub. He moved to let her in. Then she made the mistake of turning to close the door - and jumped. She whirled round to see the Doctor grinning and shrugging his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. She could hardly complain. She'd done it to him first, and he could be an awful tease - just like her. So she scrunched her nose at him and pushed him towards the hot tub. He skidded backwards down the slide and tumbled in, nightshirt and all. In a second, Sam had her knickers off and tossed over to join her t-shirt. A second later, before he broke the surface, spluttering, she had the Doctor's nightshirt off and on its way to join her things beside the tub. He came up, flinging his hair out of his eyes. He blinked, spluttering some more and spitting out one or two rose petals. Shaking his head, he exclaimed, "You certainly know how to wake a person up. But I have to admit, it was fun." Sam laughed and climbed on top of the slide, and reaching just under the water, she patted the lower part of the slide, where there was a second seat. "Here. It's time for breakfast." The water came just about to Sam's belly button. When the Doctor sat on the lower seat, the water was chest high and he could just rest his head on Sam's ribcage/tummy area.

Breakfast consisted of champagne, peeled orange slices and freshly baked scofa bread with homemade blackberry, elderberry, and apple jam. As she took the covers off the food and checked the champagne was chilled in its bucket, the TARDIS started the soft music, "As Time Goes By". Rod Stewart and Chrissie Hynde made a beautiful accompaniment to breakfast in the hot tub. Sam handed the Doctor a glass of champagne, but as it was his birthday, she would let him do very little else for himself. She fed them both slices of scofa bread and jam. Then as Rod started to sing "Moonlight and love songs, never out of date", Sam, singing softly along, dipped an orange slice in her glass, leant over, kissed the Doctor and fed him champagne-soaked orange slices. And when Chrissie sang, "It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory...", the Doctor started to sing softly along. It was blissful, warm, peaceful and quiet. Even words were unnecessary. They lingered over their breakfast, not wishing to hurry. But when the music drifted into instrumental, they began their baths.

The Doctor convinced Sam he should take his own bath on the grounds that, particularly since he was a year older, he was a big boy and could manage just fine. Sam laughed. And so they washed themselves. But they did scrub each other's backs. Sam shampooed and rinsed her hair, but when the Doctor reached for the bottle, she stopped him.

"Uh-uh." For the second time, she sat on the slide, and motioned the Doctor to sit in front of her. "I'm doing your hair." He shook his head. Before he could say anything, she continued "I'm supposed to be spoiling you, remember?" She giggled. "Sit." He sat, thinking that if this was just the beginning, he couldn't imagine what else Sam could have planned. He couldn't wait. Right now, letting Sam shampoo his hair was turning out to be a very good idea indeed.

Sam was discovering that much as she loved running her fingers through those curls, shampooing them was even more heavenly. The sheer sensual feel of the fragrant bubbles intertwining with her fingers, ambling his hair over his scalp like treacle on a summer afternoon, was bliss for them both. Her fingers, seemingly of their own accord, slipped into a slow thorough head massage. She treated every area of his scalp to its own bit of Heaven, not forgetting that favourite area just behind each ear. Every hair was choreographed in a perfect soapy minuet. There wasn't a follicle that wasn't in perfect step.

Another minuet was going on deep inside them, becoming a waltz that could not be ignored. A few moans and "Moonlight Sonata" from the TARDIS, and it couldn't wait any longer. The Doctor slipped under water, and rising out of it, a few rose petals in his newly-rinsed hair, he lifted Sam out of the water - just enough to slip inside. He brought them back down underwater till just their heads were above it and they began their own, "Minuet in H2O".

"Moonlight Sonata" providing the rhythm, their bodies undulating like dolphins playing in the sea, they bobbed amid the rose petals in perfect sychronisation. Sam could easily see how "Moonlight Sonata" had been her parents' favourite background music, and how she'd been created to it. The rhythm seemed tailor-made for love. At the same time, the Doctor was thinking that he was going to have to pop back some time and get Ludwig to answer one question - "Accident, design, or a bit of both?", because old Ludwig had certainly got this one right. He mouthed a silent thank you to the old boy. The music, Sam, the rose-covered hot tub - no wonder everything was perfect. It was Heaven. Wonderful easy love, as befitted the music and the surroundings. But when their moment came, it plunged them into the water and bursting up and out in a geyser of delight. Even the water was so eager to join in, that it slipped over to wash their empty dishes and rinse their clothes lying beside the tub.

They floated on the water, smiling at each other, in peaceful exhaustion, the jacuzzi bubbling around them. Imperceptibly, the TARDIS changed the water. For their final rinse off, she gave them just pure, clean, warm spring water.

Although thoroughly satisfied in many ways, they still stepped out somewhat reluctantly. They would have to do that again. But right now, the Doctor was looking around for towels. They were conspicuous by their you-know-what.

"Ah? Sam, where are the towels?"

"Don't need them."

"We don't need towels?"

"No, I've something better organised." She pulled him towards the sauna. Inside, on the long wooden bench along the wall opposite the door, lay two individual thick layers of towels. On top were terry headbands.

"See?" Sam smiled. "No towels needed - well, not for drying off, anyway." She put a band turban style around her head and clipped her hair on top with a butterfly clip. The Doctor picked up the other band and placed it round his forehead, in the usual way. They plopped down on their stomachs on the towels facing each other, Sam's left side to the wall, the Doctor's right. They just relaxed and talked.

The Doctor was smiling. He was quite pleased with his birthday so far. No wonder humans made such a fuss. Well, he had always enjoyed making Sam's birthdays occasions to remember. Now it was her turn to give him his own birthday to remember - and she was doing an excellent job.

"Sam, I just want to say, the day has been exquisite so far. Thank you!"

"My pleasure! I promise you though, it's going to get much better."

"I can't imagine how."

"Oh, yes! Much better! Of course, things are going to be slightly skewed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like you're going to get your more conventional presents later in the day. You'll see why when you get them."

"You know, I've enjoyed myself so much so far, I completely forgot about any conventional presents."

"Oh, well, that proves it."

"What?"

"You're definitely not completely human."

"You know I'm not."

"Of course, I do. But this is one definite bit of proof. After all, we humans are notorious for our obsession with presents."

"Yes, I remember that one birthday when you completely mutilated my beautiful wrapping job!" The Doctor laughed.

"Standard procedure."

"But it seems such a waste of paper." The Doctor said, rather plaintively.

Sam laughed."Continuing on, you get the evening."

"What do you mean?"

"You're planning it. It would be a pretty sad state of affairs, if you didn't get a say in what you wanted to do on your own birthday, wouldn't it now?"

"I guess it would be rather unfair. But you're doing a great job, Sam. Like I said, I'm quite enjoying myself."

"Nevertheless, you're doing the evening."

"Right. Got it. Now, given the unconventional tone you've mentioned, I take it we are not going to finish off our sauna by jumping back in the tub?"

"Noo. Something a lot more fun." She whisked off her band and clip and motioned for the Doctor to take off his. "Let me show you." She took his hand and led him out of the Pamper Room...

 

Chapter Three: A Charming Couple

They dashed through the TARDIS, down this corridor and that, Sam listening at all the doors, as though locating the one she wanted from the sounds coming from within.

"Right." She pulled the Doctor through a door. "See? This is better than any tub." He had to agree. They were in the Beach Room with its tropical palms, white sands, and turquoise seas. Even before they stepped fully in the room, they could hear the seagulls. Sam swung the Doctor into the surf and they played like children.

The TARDIS did her bit by filtering out all the harmful effects of the sun. Not something she did often, otherwise the TARDIS occupants wouldn't be able to cope with reality. But today was a special day, and the TARDIS would see to it that her "children" completely enjoyed themselves without hassles, not even of any kind.

They splashed each other and swam races. At one point, the Doctor picked Sam up in his arms and swung her in a circle, skimming her on top of the water, kissing her, and nearly making her dizzy! She responded by leaping onto his back and he took off, swimming all round. It felt like Sam was riding a dolphin as the Doctor swam on the surface and dove into the water over and over, Sam clinging to his shoulders. Finally they stopped for air. Resting, they simply floated on the surf. They soon danced out of the water, refreshed, to sit on the shoreline.

Sam picked up a nearby stick. "Doctor? You ever write secret messages in the sand?"

"You mean like a game?"

"Yeah. One person writes in code and the other tries to translate before the message is washed away. How 'bout it?" She wrote a message. "Bet you can't get this one."

He got that one and every message Sam wrote - and in time. She thought she had him with her last one. She used several codes and wrote words backwards and upside down. He looked at it for ages. The water was just starting to nibble at it, when he shouted,"Got it!" And he had. Sam hadn't got any of his. She thought that no language would be a problem, because of the way the Doctor shared his linguistic skills. Well, she knew he was using Gallifreyan, but she couldn't - for the life of her, translate the message. She gave up again. But he made his last one easy, using a simple alphabet substitution code, it read, "Are we ever going to get dressed today?" He grinned at her.

"Yes!" She said, in a jokingly exasperated way. "Now, please, don't ask me any further details! You'll spoil all my surprises!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Then he said, "I'm hungry."

"Your luncheon awaits." Sam pointed to the picnic lunch arranged on the beach. They plopped on the blanket and opened the hamper. It was a simple meal - crusty sourdough bread, Applewood cheddar cheese, a large assortment of fresh fruit, and wine, accompanied by the surf and the songs of various birds.

They had several visitors while they dined. A loggerhead turtle moseyed her way by, turned an eye in their direction and crashed out on the beach, sound asleep. A frog hopped his way by, croaked hello, and continued on. Seagulls flew down, contemplating a bit of bread theft. It wasn't necessary. Laughing, Sam and the Doctor flung a few pieces down the beach and the birds flew off to investigate the free meal.

For a while, they enjoyed their lunch in peace. Then came a soft, "ooh-ooh". They looked up to see a young adult male chimpanzee. He continued to "ooh-ooh" at them, as he stood staring. Sam offered him a banana. He took it, hopped up and down, screeched a bit, then stuck his tongue out and waggled it at them, pointing at Sam. He then grabbed the remaining fruit and tore off screeching!

They laughed for several minutes. Sam, wiping her eyes, looked at the Doctor, "I don't even want to know. I just don't want to know."

The Doctor answered, wiping his own eyes, "I didn't even know there were any chimpanzees in this room. I've never seen any before. But I'll say this, he certainly wasn't shy, was he?"

They were still laughing, when they collapsed on the beach towels the TARDIS had put on top of their picnic hamper. They lay down, letting their emotions and their meal settle.

After a while, Sam noticed the Doctor starting to doze off. She wasn't having that! She had a lot more planned and it just wouldn't do for the Doctor to sleep the rest of his birthday away! So she leapt up, sat on his bottom, and bounced up and down, shouting, "Oh no, you don't!"

"Ow! Sam! Ow!" The Doctor came to still drowsy." What ARE you doing? Here I am, trying to get a nice bit of kip and I get some crazy woman bouncing up and down on my backside! OW!" He laughingly protested.

"I've still got a lot planned and you won't be able to enjoy it if you're asleep!"

"Yes, well, I think I ate too much and it's made me sleepy. I just need a bit of a doze." He yawned.

"Right then, I'll have to wake you up!" And did she ever! She treated him to another massage, just as satisfying as her pre-birthday treat. Only this one was designed to energise. It did...with a vengeance! This time, Sam's fingers and hands danced a tattoo over every muscle, waking each one up as though it had drunk a truckload of caffeine. She would have given Michael Flatley's feet a run for their money! The Doctor was categorically and incontrovertibly awake and so energised that there was only one way to release all that energy!

He flipped them over and grinned cheekily at Sam. Sam, giggling, agreed wholeheartedly with the request in his eyes. Without further ado, they made love. Very energetically. So energetically, in fact, that they woke up the turtle! She gave them a look and moved off in disgust. They laughed. Well, they thought it was funny. They sent the sand flying in all directions. They went from "Here to Gallifrey" and beyond "Eternity". Their beach towels got scrunched up and flung to the edge of the palm tree forest, courtesy of their activities alone and not because they'd been intentionally tossed there. Mercifully, the TARDIS had got the picnic hamper out of harm's way in good time!

It was insane and loads of fun. Still, Sam reflected, she really had to stop overdoing her massages. She knew the Doctor went into everything wholeheartedly (wholeheartsedly?), but this was ridiculous. These overreactions of the Doctor's may be a lot of fun, but this one, in particular, was so exhausting, they were in danger of wearing themselves out and falling asleep, anyway.

Well, exhausting or no, this overreaction at last reached a dazzling conclusion that sent their senses soaring up to join the seagulls in flight, then swooping down, leaving them to collapse on the sand, exhausted, but grinning like deranged Cheshire Cats, having just enough energy to mouth, "I love you" to each other.

Then to Sam's mild chagrin, they did indeed doze for a bit. But they were prevented from falling completely asleep, when Sam heard a soft sound. She looked drowsily to her left, then turned to her other side and nudged the Doctor, "Hey, wake up. Onslow's back and he's brought Daisy."

"Eh?" The Doctor, lazily, and somewhat reluctantly, came to. He had fallen asleep and had been having a rather nice dream. "Daisy? Onslow? What?"

"Our new chimpanzee friend and his mate." She grinned. "I've called them after a couple of sitcom characters. Sounded to me like perfect names for a pair of chimps."

The Doctor was awake by now, and with his usual exemplary good manners, went over to the couple and said, "How do you do?" He actually shook hands with them. It was a delight to see. Something else that was a delight to see, it was obvious immediately that the two chimps were about to become three - quite soon.

The Doctor crouched down as though he was talking to a couple of children and began to converse with Daisy and Onslow, mostly by telepathy, it seemed. It was obvious to Sam, who largely watched in awe, that the Doctor had started by congratulating them on the upcoming happy event. Daisy had grinned in gratitude, showing an incredible amount of teeth. The Doctor later told Sam, he'd learnt the baby would be the couple's first and Onslow's pointing at Sam during his earlier visit, was his way of explaining why he'd helped himself to extra fruit. After all, Daisy was eating for two. The Doctor had told him it was no problem, he'd been welcome to it. Sam told the Doctor she was relieved Onslow didn't think Sam was pregnant. Sam wanted children, but the idea of a chimpanzee knowing she was pregnant before she did was just too bizarre! Of course, should she become pregnant at some point, she secretly, desperately, wanted the Doctor to be her baby's Dad. He was her only choice for that position.

The conversation between the Doctor and the two chimps went on for several minutes, and appeared to go in more general directions. The chimpanzee pair seemed very happy with their new friends but, eventually, had to leave. Sam was somewhat surprised when both Daisy and Onslow hugged the Doctor goodbye. She was even more surprised when they both gave him the lightest of kisses - on the mouth, and he returned the kisses - in kind!. Sam was really taken aback when she was treated to the same sort of goodbye. She followed the Doctor's lead and responded in kind, a little nervously, but sincerely enough.

Daisy and Onslow walked off together. It was clear they were very close. It was also clear that Onslow was a bit of an imp. Sam covered her face with a hand and shaking her head slightly, softly muttered, "Men!" The Doctor barely suppressed a smile. The two chimps had not gone ten feet - when Onslow's right hand snuck over and he pinched Daisy. She immediately whacked him on the back of the head. He ran off screeching and Daisy followed, also screeching. One could almost imagine her yelling, "I just can't take you anywhere!" She was clearly not amused and seemed a bit embarrassed. The Doctor and Sam both burst out laughing!

Still laughing, Sam observed, "Yep. They act like they're married. Well, it seems chimpanzee males can be just as obnoxious as human males." The Doctor gave her the weirdest look. She laughed and stuck her arm through his, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on. It's got to be teatime."

He smiled immediately.

They left the Beach Room, arms round each other's waists, to enjoy the next "item on the menu".

 

Chapter Four: Heartfelt Moments

The next "item on the menu" was a trip to the shower in the Doctor's ensuite bathroom. They showered together and this time they did wash each other and the Doctor got to do Sam's hair. Wow! She could have enjoyed that forever! She was standing in front of the Doctor, resting her back against his chest while he shampooed her hair. Those wonderful fingers gently massaging the bubbles round and round her scalp. It was so exquisite that she started to weave about and then started to pass out.

"Easy there." The Doctor caught her just in time, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry. It's just, well, those fingers of yours. Well, all I can say is, well, the word "Nirvana" comes to mind! Wow!" Sam put her fingers to her forehead to steady herself.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you continue a while longer?" The Doctor burst out laughing, kissed her newly-rinsed head and gave her a second shampoo. But this time he had them sat on the floor of the shower, just in case.

They emerged. Sam pondering, not for the first time, the question of whether the Doctor ever shaved. She hadn't seen him shave yet. His face always seemed so smooth.

In a playful mood, they blow-dried each other's hair. Afterward, the Doctor looked on the bed for clothes. Sam promised they'd get dressed later, so he had assumed she - aided and abetted by the TARDIS, would have something laid out on the bed. Nothing. He hadn't seen the dressing gowns lying on the nearby chaise longue.

"Sam?" The Doctor looked at her curiously. He had intended to ask about their clothes, but she'd suddenly started laughing.

"I was just thinking. I give you a shampoo and we get, well, frisky. You give me a shampoo and I start fainting. That's, um, interesting. I wonder what Freud would say about that?"

"I don't know. I also don't know what he'd say about a young woman who seems to have a positive aversion to clothes! Sam, you promised we'd get dressed "later". So?" He didn't have a problem with his body, dressed or undressed, but he was actually beginning to miss his trusty old velvet.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sam raised a finger and gently tapped his nose."You promised not to ask about that." She sighed mock exasperation. "All right you. We dress for dinner! Now, no...more...prying! You'll spoil all my secrets, and they shouldn't be getting spoilt. You're supposed to be the one getting spoilt. Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. Anyway, if you weren't so obsessed with the bed.." She teased. His eyes went wide at that. He'd been staring at it as though he could conjure up clothes on it." ...you'd notice the dressing gowns on your chaise longue." She grinned at him. "They'll be perfect for tea."

"All right." He laughed. "But it never occurred to me that I'd spend my birthday as a naturist." Sam gave him a weird look. He held up his hands in surrender. "But far be it from me to spoil your surprises." She picked up his dressing gown and tossed it over his head. She could hear muffled laughter coming from within as she donned her own gown.

Their dressing gowns were full-length, very elegant, and very romantic. The Doctor's wasn't new as such, it was the one he saved for best. It was dark blue velvet with a dark blue paisley silk lining. It had a dark blue satin shawl collar and dark blue satin cuffs on the sleeves and also on the cuffs of the patch pockets. It also had a dark blue satin sash. He completed the look with a longish dark blue paisley silk scarf that matched the lining, which he tied cravat-style round his neck, ends tucked into the front of his dressing gown. He'd elected to go barefoot.

"Very Noel Coward..." Sam observed. "...apart from the bare feet." Sam had yet to discover why he was so fond of going barefoot. But the mystery could wait. Right now, she couldn't wait for him to see his birthday cake. It was waiting for him in the library.

Her own dressing gown was new. She'd found it, and her slippers, in the TARDIS wardrobe. It was in beautiful ecru Honiton lace with an ecru cotton lawn lining. It had side-seam pockets. She wore the lacy shawl collar up, forming a stand up collar and creating a v-neck wrapped front. It had a very full skirt and a wide ecru satin sash and lace trimmed slightly belled 3/4 sleeves. Her slippers were a matching ecru tapestry ballet style with rubber soles. With her hair casually tossed on top of her head and held with a tortoiseshell butterfly clip, the whole effect was quite beautiful. And with the Doctor's chestnut curls resting on his shoulders, his pale sapphire eyes, and the blue of his dressing gown, they made one elegant pair. They looked like lovers in a 19th century Romantic novel.

A few last details and they stepped out into the stone-walled corridor. They looked into each other's eyes, then shared a kiss. The Doctor offered Sam his arm and the romantic pair strolled off towards the library.

The library looked even warmer, cozier, and more peaceful than usual. In front of the fireplace, an indoor picnic was laid out on a Turkish rug. On it was the teapot on a tray with cups, saucers,etc.. Also on the tray was the Doctor's birthday cake, chocolate, decorated in blue to resemble the Eye of Harmony, with a solitary candle in the centre. There were large floor cushions to sit on.

Sam motioned the Doctor to a cushion. She then went to select a long fireplace match from the urn by the fireplace. She leant carefully over to light the match and carefully brought it over to light the candle on the Doctor's birthday cake. The Doctor watched in awe as she lit the candle, blew out the match, snapped it in two and tossed the pieces back into the fireplace. The Doctor could not believe how elegant she looked and how much she had changed, since he'd first seen her. Had it really been eight years?? She was a woman now, in every sense of the word. But he reflected that the gangly teenage tomboy hadn't completely gone. He smiled to himself, remembering their romp in the Beach Room earlier. He was STILL a bit sore from her Tigger impersonation! But looking at her now - elegant, poised, intensely feminine - he had an overwhelming urge to stop calling her "Sam" and address her as "Miss Samantha" instead. With her hair on top of her head and her lacy dressing gown, she looked like a well-brought-up young lady in a Galsworthy novel. He shook himself back to reality as she softly began to sing "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you, Sam." He said when she'd finished. He leant over to kiss her, then he blew out the candle.

She smiled at him. "The best is yet to come." She laid the candle aside, hoping he'd got his wish, and began to cut the dome-shaped cake down the middle, as though the Eye was opening. Inside were three domed layers. Firstly, the icing. As the Doctor discovered, it was actually chocolate cream cheese. Secondly, the cake itself. It was ginger cake. Lastly, the innermost dome, done in chocolate ice cream! Accompanied by the Lapsang Souchong tea with its smoky flavour, it was amazingly unique and complimentary selection of flavours, and absolutely delicious!

A short while later, they sat back sated."That was delicious." the Doctor said. "How did you come up with such a flavour combination?"

"I simply combined several of our favourites. You know I love gingerbread. And you're one of the biggest chocolate lovers I know."

"Well, it was delicious. It appears I'm going to have to let you do more of the cooking." He grinned.

"Wait till you've eaten the dinner I've got planned, then decide." She laughed. "Anyway, right now, I've got something nice and relaxing. Here, help me move the tea things." They each grabbed a corner and pulled the rug out of the way, so they could put the cushions side by side. Sam went to a table and brought back a book.

"I was wondering if you'd like me to share some of my favourite Shelley with you. I was reading this the other day and, well, I've got to show you this one."

"Yes, I'd like that. But first..." He jumped up and went to a table, on the opposite side of the room and opened a drawer. He came back wearing his favourite wire-rim glasses.

Sam gave him a quizzical look. "How?"

"I'm not always wearing my coat, and when I'm dashing all over the TARDIS doing this and that, and well, I got tired of forgetting them. So I've stashed several pairs at strategic locations around the TARDIS. I keep a pair in the library, in my nightstand drawer, in the surgery, as well as in my coat pocket."

"Very sensible. Here. You've got to listen to this." Sam had chosen four of her favourite Shelley poems. She started with "Ode To Heaven". She couldn't get over the first part. If she hadn't known better...

She began:

"Ode To Heaven"

Part one - Chorus of Spirits

Palace roof of cloudless nights,  
Paradise of golden delights,  
Deep, Immeasurable, Vast  
Which art now, and which wert then,  
Of the present and the past,  
Of the eternal where and when,  
Presence chamber, Temple, Home,  
Ever-Canopying Dome  
Of acts and ages yet to come!

She looked at the Doctor. "I know he's talking about Heaven, but if I didn't know better, it also sounds like a tribute to the TARDIS and the console room! You didn't, by any chance, you know, take a trip to...?" She queried.

He laughed. "Yes, Percy and I are old friends. But sorry to disappoint you, I met him after he wrote that. Sorry. But it does sound like he could have been referring to the TARDIS. A bit spooky. But, please, continue."

She read the rest of "Ode To Heaven" and then asked the Doctor to read "The Indian Girl's Song". She wanted to hear that beautiful voice. He didn't disappoint. So she asked him to also read the other two, "Song" and "To". She had planned to read all four to him, but once he started to read and she heard the voice she loved so much, she insisted he continue.

Afterward, they sat together looking in the fireplace, just being. Sam taking in the scent of sandalwood that was the Doctor's signature scent. The Doctor could detect Sam's perfume. It was wonderfully comforting. But he couldn't quite place it, rose mixed with something familiar, but he couldn't tell what.

"Sam?" He asked softly, so as not to break the gentle relaxing mood.

"What is it?" She asked, equally quietly.

"The scent you're wearing, it's lovely, but I can't quite identify it. Rose and something else - something very comforting, very familiar."

"Vanilla Rose."

"Ah, yes. That's very unique, and as I said, very comforting. How did you choose it?"

"Well, all my life, I've been attracted to the scents of vanilla and rose. My mum wore rose perfume oil when I was a baby. But I couldn't quite work out why I was so attracted to vanilla. It turns out, amongst humans and," She smiled at the Doctor, "half humans, vanilla is a well-loved flavour and scent, because it's the flavour of human breast milk. My mum breastfed me. So I've been wearing this kind of scent, Vanilla Rose, ever since."

"That's a beautiful memory and a very interesting story. So that's why vanilla is so popular."

"Yes, apparently. Even amongst people, who, for whatever reason, were deprived of breastmilk. When I have children some day, I'll do the same for them."

"That would be wonderful. It's just like something you'd do." The Doctor gave her a hug.

"Oh, Doctor." Sam said, very slightly embarrassed, but pleased all the same. They went back to their musings, arms around each other's waists, heads on each other's shoulders.

They'd been quietly musing for a while, when the lights dimmed way down low. "What?" The Doctor raised up and looked round, baffled. "The TARDIS can't be having a power failure."

"Relax, Doctor." She got up and reached out a hand to draw him up. "Showtime. That's all.'

"Showtime?"

"One thing I always enjoyed doing was to see a film on my birthday. Come on, I've got a perfect one." She led him over to the sofa facing the far wall to the left of the fireplace. In front of the sofa was a mahogany coffee table and on it was a cut glass decanter of red wine and two matching glasses. There was also a china plate of Madeleines. And, to the Doctor's surprise, two boxes of tissues.

"Tissues?"

"Trust me. We're going to need them. I know you're familiar with the story and you've probably seen several versions, but I think I'm safe in saying, I don't think you've seen this new one. I love it. I saw it when we were on Earth last time, when you took off "shopping". I think it's my favourite."

They sat down and the TARDIS started the film, using the wall for a screen. As the opening titles began, the Doctor whispered to Sam, "No, I haven't seen this one."

"Good. You'll love it."

They settled back to watch the film of Andrew Lloyd Weber's "The Phantom of the Opera". It soon became clear that Sam was right. The tissues were necessary. In addition, to finding themselves softly singing along, the tragic tale of the Phantom's life had them both reaching for tissues. Sam knew the Doctor was a tenderhearted old softie, but even she didn't know just how big of a one he was. By the end of the film, they both had nearly depleted their supply of tissues. The last few minutes saw the Doctor completely empty his. Sam, who just about had her own emotions under control, grabbed a half dozen tissues and passed the last third of her box over to the Doctor. He accepted them gratefully and mouthed "Thank you." He nearly succeeded in making them last and had just run out, when the final scene arrived, causing the Doctor to shed a few more tears. But it didn't matter about those last few tears, because Sam, still sniffling a bit herself, leant over to kiss them away.

"Sorry..." He began.

"Doctor..." She interrupted. "...never apologise for feeling. And besides, you'd be hard put to find a woman who doesn't find it sweet, when a man cries at a sad or romantic film. I love it. It sends my maternal instincts into overdrive. It's wonderful. Having feelings and emotions is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're right, of course." He looked a bit drained. "That was one powerful film, though."

"Yes, I knew you'd like it." They cuddled together on the sofa - to let their emotions settle, staying in what Sam called,"Gush Time". That state where - after a particularly enjoyable film, one just lets favourite scenes play over and over in one's mind, smiling to oneself. Only an occasional contented sigh could be heard.

They'd been some time in "Gush Mode", when Sam suddenly sat up and exclaimed, "Knickers!"

"What is it?" The Doctor smiled. Sam had been attempting to control her stronger language and the Doctor found her substitute words very imaginative, and at times, rather endearing. Though he found himself suppressing a laugh at "Knickers". That seemed to be Sam's favourite.

"I've got to get dinner started, and you..." She gently slapped his leg and got up. "...need to organise whatever you want to do after dinner. Come on. Oh, and I'll meet you in your room at 8:30."

"Right." He got up. There was a bit of a tussle as to who left first.

"After you, Birthday Boy."

"Nono, ladies first." The Doctor said, ever the gentleman.

"Doctor, just go." Sam smiled.

"Ah, well, if you insist...Knickers!" He teasingly nicknamed her.

She gave him an amusingly annoyed look, and with one hand on her hip, she pointed with the other. Laughingly, she ordered, "Scoot! Scram!"

Laughing himself, he gave her a mock salute, and dropping into rhyme, replied. "Yes, Ma'am!" After replacing his glasses, he left for the console room. Sam went to the kitchen, via her bedroom - both anticipating a wonderful evening. They would not be disappointed.

 

Chapter Five: Tapestry

Sam needed to stop off at her room to collect her recipes, menus and a certain small device needed for one of the surprises she and the TARDIS had planned for later. Thus prepared, she headed for the TARDIS kitchens. The dinner she had planned was simple in preparation and in content. She didn't want to attempt anything elaborate and risk messing it up, so she was sticking to a few of the fancier things she already knew how to cook.

She put a large apron on over her dressing gown and got to work. She was glad the recipes allowed a lot of multitasking, else she would never have got it all done. She got the brown rice started and while it was going, prepared the veggies for the salad. She did everything she could from scratch, including making crushed pineapple from a fresh fruit for the sweet and sour fried rice. She was able to get it all done before the rice was done, including the soft fruit parfait for afters. For once, she was grateful that brown rice took so long to cook. Now if she could only sort out the proper wines! She had half a mind to offer a selection and let the Doctor choose. He was infinitely better at that than she was.

********

The Doctor was trying to solve his own dilemma. The most important piece of equipment he needed for the evening was proving very difficult to shift into place. Then he realised why. One of the fancy moving pads was missing. Once that was replaced, he easily tucked his grand piano into a corner so Sam wouldn't see it right away. Then he straightened the fringed white moire` cloth. Next came the gold candelabra. He pushed the padded bench into place and looked at the time. The whole operation had only taken half an hour. He still had quite a bit of time before Sam wanted him in his bedroom. He debated - tinker with the console? No. Once he got started doing that, he'd be late for sure. That left reading. He settled down with a magazine. That should be safe enough, he hoped. After all, he'd FINALLY be able to get dressed properly!

********

Sam was still thinking about the wine. Then she realised - the obvious answer. Send the Doctor to the TARDIS wine cellar and let him choose, while she laid the table in the console room. She knew the TARDIS wouldn't mind, her doing the table instead, and she knew that whatever the Doctor had planned in there, he'd have well hidden. So she put the finishing touches on dinner and loaded up the tea trolley, then went to her bedroom to do her hair, put on some light make-up and do one or two other things.

********

When the Doctor arrived in his room - on time, he saw Sam standing at the foot of his bed, holding a beautiful wrapped parcel. An assortment of clothing lay on the bed behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Doctor!" She kissed him and passed him his gift."Here. Present number one."

"Thank you, Sam!" He kissed her, then queried, "Number one?"

"Yes. You get another at bedtime. Open it."

To Sam's mild impatience, the Doctor carefully undid the ribbon and took off the wrapping paper. He opened the box to find a beautiful blue and green tapestry waistcoat.

"Sam, it's magnificent! Thank you!" He kissed her again and started to untie the sash to his dressing gown. Sam placed a hand over his.

"Uh-uh. How about for something really different...we dress each other?"

The Doctor laughed. "Now that WOULD be different! Yes, all right, I'm game. And you did say things would be slightly skewed today."

That's when the fun really began. It was hysterical! They took it in turns. They literally did EVERYTHING for each other. They took off each other's dressing gowns.

The Doctor stared at Sam. "When did you get that? I didn't notice it before." Sam had a pink rose tattooed on the left side of her bottom.

"The TARDIS helped me do it earlier. I wanted to do something a bit crazy for you. Like it?" She grinned rather impishly.

"Well...ah...yes." He seemed slightly embarrassed. Still, he put on her pale blue silk knickers, reflecting on the fact that this really WAS a new experience! Then Sam put on his emerald green silk boxers. Then it became even more fun when the Doctor got to Sam's stockings and suspender belt. He managed to slip the belt and her black stockings on just fine, but he ran totally aground when it came to the suspenders themselves. He refused to let Sam show him how, insisting that would be cheating, and he'd get it on his own - eventually! He fumbled with them in some consternation.

"Nevermind Doctor. At least you get out of bra hooks. My gown's got a built-in bra. By the way, what is it about bra hooks that drives all you men bonkers, eh? You delight in undressing a woman, yet none of you can manage a bra hook for toffee?" She gave a him quizzical smile "I don't know if that should be considered good or bad. You're a man. What's your explanation?"

The Doctor, who had been locked in battle with the first suspender, had not been paying attention. He soon shouted, "GOT IT!" Then realised. "Sorry. You were saying? Something about Captain Hook and toffee?"

"Ohh! Doctor!" Sam burst out laughing. "Nevermind." The Doctor, chuckling as well, got the rest of the suspenders done a lot quicker, now he knew how.

Sam was still laughing when she picked up his blue wing-collared shirt and put it on him. He put on her half-petticoat. While it wasn't a crinoline, it was just about as full. She slipped his dark grey trousers on. Both laughing, she put his feet in the legs, then pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled him as she eased them into place, with him raising his hips up to help her. He stood up. She found herself rather inexplicably embarrassed as she tucked in his shirt and, especially when she did up his trouser buttons. But she put the curiosity out of her mind, got the job done and pulled up the dark grey braces.

The Doctor reflected that in his current self, he'd been undressed by women a few times, but he was certain that never - in any of his lives as an adult, had he been dressed by a woman! He decided it was quite fun! He smiled as he put her gown on. It was midnight blue, and had a velvet bodice with tiny puffed sleeves. It had a very full, full-length satin skirt. The bodice was just low-cut enough to be flattering, but not so low as to be vulgar. It had small velvet covered buttons in back, that were fastened with velvet loops. After the suspenders, the Doctor found Sam's gown buttons a piece of cake. That left only her matching velvet slippers - Sam rarely wore heels, and a beautiful black peau-de-soie shawl, fringed in black with a muted heathery blue and green giant single butterfly design covering most of the shawl. It was beautiful. She'd found it in the TARDIS wardrobe with everything else. The Doctor draped it over her arms, kissing the nape of her neck.

She finished with his new waistcoat - a perfect fit, then his cravat, tying it expertly, and adding a sapphire stick pin. Then came the black socks and shoes. The shoes were black, elegant and of man-made materials, though they looked like patent leather. And, the final touch, the green velvet frock coat, freshly cleaned. They both looked magnificent.

They spent some minutes admiring each other. Sam's hair was curled and worn on top of her head - 1940's style, held in place with jewelled combs. She'd done her make-up with just the right touch. "She looks beautiful," The Doctor thought.

The Doctor looked handsomer than ever. His chestnut curls shone in the light. Sam was convinced he was the most beautiful man in the universe - and for the foreseeable future at least, he was all hers! She felt like the luckiest woman ever!

At the moment, Sam was looking between herself and the Doctor. "Doctor, do you know, I think we've spent this day being extremely colour-coordinated. I mean it. Look at us."

He looked. "I do believe you're right. How interesting."

"It wasn't planned, I assure you!"

"I believe you." He smiled at her. "Sam, you look beautiful."

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself." She smiled, eyes shining.

"Shall we go?" He stopped. "Oh! Blast! Forgot my watch." He went to his dressing case on his dresser. In it, he had a fine collection of rings, though he rarely wore them. He selected a gold chain and took his gold watch from its case. While he was busy with his watch and chain, Sam took the opportunity to slip the device from her dressing gown pocket into her bodice.

"Ready?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Just about. Firstly, I have to say, you do realise, you're just as much fun to dress as you are to.." She waggled her eyebrows wickedly.

The Doctor blushed, "Saam!"

"Secondly, I couldn't decide which wines for dinner, so would you go get them?"

"What are we having?"

"Oh, yeah. You'd have to know. Knickers! That'll spoil the surprise. Oh well, if I must tell, I must." At least it would give her a chance to lay the table. "All right. Tomato soup for starters, sweet and sour fried rice, greenhouse salad, and a soft fruit parfait. I'm not that adventurous a cook, yet."

"Sam, it sounds delicious. Be right back." He took off towards the wine cellar.

"Met me in the console room." She shouted at his retreating form. He waved a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgment.

He'd been puzzling over something - something missing. Then he realised, and knew he had the perfect solution. On his way to the wine cellar, he made a stop in his bedroom.

********

Sam wheeled the tea trolley to rest beside the round mahogany table. She laid her shawl over a chair, then picked up the white linen tablecloth and shook it out, letting it float down on to the table. She smoothed it out and added light blue placemats. Then came the white tapers in their gold holders, and in the centre, a simple light blue rose bowl with white roses. The white gold-rimmed plates were laid out at each place, according to course. Varnished wooden chopsticks accompanied the regular gold cutlery. Stemmed Waterford crystal wine goblets stood proudly just northeast of the plates, beside which, were white linen napkins under the gold cutlery. Lastly, individual menus in copperplate lettering that had taken Sam quite a while to do lay on each plate.

Sam had to admit, she'd done a good job. She said, softly to herself, "Sam, you've done well."

"You certainly have!"

She jumped. As usual, the Doctor had snuck up behind her. How he'd wheeled a second tea trolley in without making a sound, she couldn't imagine. After all these years, she still couldn't get used to how quietly he could move.

On his trolley were four bottles of wine and an ice bucket for the ones needing chilling. Also on the trolley was a velvet case.

Sam looked at it. "What's that?"

The Doctor replied,"I kept thinking something was missing. Then I realised - You weren't wearing a necklace or anything."

"Yes, well, the jewellery I wore at Christmas didn't suit this gown and I didn't have anything else that did, so I decided to just do without." She shrugged.

"I thought something of the sort." He smiled at her. "So I thought you could wear these." He opened the velvet case and she saw the most beautiful, delicate necklace, bracelet, and earrings she'd ever seen. She gasped in awe. They were clear gem stones, but shone like mother-of-pearl.

"What are they?"

"Gallifreyan. Their name is unpronounceable for humans and I haven't managed a suitable translation yet."

"Nevermind. They're beautiful!" The necklace was mid-length. It fitted perfectly. The Doctor fastened it round her neck and put on the bracelet. It fitted her just as well as the necklace. After he'd put the earrings on her, he stood back.

"Beautiful!" And then he added, "My mother would approve."

Sam caught on immediately. "Oh, Doctor...Don't tell me...These didn't...oh...if these belonged to..."

"Yes, they belonged to my mother. They were my father's gift to her when she had me."

Sam gasped again. "Then they're over a thou...Oh, Doctor...they're much too valuable...I can't..." She felt genuinely nervous about wearing such old and prized possessions.

"Shhh!" He put a finger to her lips."Yes, you can." He assured her. "My mother would approve, of your wearing them, and certainly of how beautiful you look in them. So relax. All right?" He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled shyly, and gave a little sigh. "Yes, all right, Doctor. Thank you!" She kissed him.

"My pleasure." He slipped the case into one of his capacious pockets.

She picked up a bottle and glanced at the label. "So which wine is appropriate for which course?"

"Haven't the foggiest." She looked at him, eyes requiring an explanation. "Oh, I know which wines should go with each course and the cellar has them, but in the end...I just went with my favourites." He grinned with a sort of apologetic shrug.

"What?"

"Well, you said things were supposed to be slightly skewed and that I was supposed to be "spoilt rotten". So," He shrugged again. "I just brought what I liked. You're not upset, are you?"

"No, not upset exactly, but a bit...just the tiniest bit...miffed. I guess I was sort of hoping to get a lesson in wine selection." Smiling, she said, "Let's eat." She paused and said teasingly, "Rascal!" She slipped her shawl back on.

Like the true gentleman he was, the Doctor pulled out her chair, then sitting down himself, they began. Sam ladled out the soup. She watched the Doctor, intently, as he took his first spoonful. A curious look came over his face. He took a second spoonful.

"Sam, what kind of tomato soup is this? It's delicious, but it's definitely not the usual common or garden variety. Is it?"

She grinned. "It's my own personal recipe. No-salt-added tomato from the health shop, mixed with the low sodium variety of V-8 juice."

"V-8 juice?"

"A tomato-based mixed vegetable juice."

"It really is delicious." He grinned at her."This explains all the mysterious shopping trips you've been taking on various planets, including our last visit to Earth, correct?"

"Yes. Of course, the veggies come from the TARDIS gardens, though."

"Sam, you are a much better cook than you give yourself credit for being." He emphasised the point with his spoon."You shouldn't be so modest about your skills. I can't wait for the rest of the meal." He smiled at her and continued with his soup.

"Thanks, Doctor! I'm glad you like it."

Sam cleared away the soup plates and lifted the cover off a second tureen. She served up the sweet and sour fried rice. This proved just as much a success as the soup. The Doctor closed his eyes in satisfaction at the first bite.

"Sam, I hate to repeat myself, but this is delicious. Such unique flavours. What's in it?"

"Well, pineapple from the Beach Room - crushed, brown rice, slivered almonds, mixed veggie flakes - sometimes called soup greens, parsley, light soya sauce, maple syrup..."

"Maple syrup?" He looked pleasantly amazed and took another bite.

"Yes. Something different. You like it, then?"

"Yes, it's refreshingly different. You've got a real imagination. Any more ingredients?"

"Just one. Dried onion flakes."

He held out his plate waggishly, "Please, Ma'am, I want some more."

"Ohhh. Subtle as an elephant reversing in a greenhouse!" But unlike poor little Oliver, the Doctor did get more - and he got a smile as well.

While Sam served up the salad, she mentioned the wine. "These wines are really good. I think you should choose what wines you want all the time. I mean, why let a bunch of complete strangers choose what we drink with what, eh?'

"Well, as long as you don't try to honour my choices with multiple glasses."

"No fear. I don't want to mess up your evening. And..." She grinned conspiratorially, "...your bedtime."

He gave her a quizzical look, but chose not to press the matter. He knew to what she was referring. Instead, he said, "You've done it again. The salad. Where do you get these wonderful ideas? I think the salad without the usual dressing is a great idea. The vegetables stay much crunchier and taste much better."

"Yes, well, the idea for this particular salad came from a restaurant I loved as a child. Only they put sour cream and dill dressing on it. It was too heavy. I think the lemon juice and fresh dill is much better. Of course, I've eaten this salad with no dressing at all." She winked at him. "And I think I prefer my salads naked."

"Now who's being "subtle as an elephant reversing in a greenhouse"?" The Doctor scratched his forehead. "Something about the name of this salad and that remark...I can't tell if that would qualify as a terrible pun or what?"

It was a good thing dessert was light, both of them were getting a little full. However, the vanilla yoghourt and soft fruit parfait was perfect. Sam had got the raspberries, strawberries, and blackberries from the TARDIS garden - just like the rest of the fresh produce she'd used. They both sat back to rest. It had been a good meal and Sam was pleased the Doctor had liked all of it. They finished their last glasses of wine and just talked for a bit.

"Sam, I just want to say "Thank you." I've really enjoyed today. Your unusual touches have made it very special indeed. The music during dinner was quite lovely. I hadn't heard "Liebesfreud" for sometime."

"I'm glad you enjoying everything." She smiled. "But today's far from being over. You've got the evening and wait till you get to bedtime."

"Sam, you really are spoiling me. I ..."

"...deserve every bit of it! Isn't it nice to have a day with no crisis, no fruitcake aliens, villains, and other assorted nasties blitzing everything up?"

"It's Heaven, Sam." He gave her a beautiful smile, his eyes twinkling. "Especially since it's with my best friend!" He got up and held out his hand."Come. It's my turn. I'd like to give you a token of my gratitude." He led her away from the table a short distance. She waited, then smiled in delight as he pushed a grand piano into place.

He sat down and patted the seat to his right. She sat. In the soft light, the piano looked beautiful. He looked beautiful. Then he began to play and sing. Sam recognised the piece immediately, "Liebestraum". This, however, was the first time she'd heard the lyrics. She kissed his cheek. Then she listened to something that was anything but "a token of gratitude". It was one of the finest thank yous she'd ever got.

The Doctor had a beautiful voice. As he sang, "My dream of love, my vision of enchantment returns at the close of day." Sam let a little sigh of awe escape. She knew, instinctively, that they were Franz Liszt's own lyrics and that the Doctor had probably got them from the man himself.

As he played, his beautiful curls, shining in the soft light, danced and tumbled in time to the music. And as for his playing, well, the Doctor certainly didn't play notes. He didn't even play music. He played magic. Sam listened, thoroughly enchanted. This had to be Heaven, indeed.

It was magical.

It was as though the Doctor had crawled inside the music, and from within it radiated passion, tenderness, spirituality - whatever the music became.

He was the music.

Sam closed her eyes, and she became lost in the nineteenth century. The music, the candlelit console room with its Victorian decor, the Doctor - like an elegant nineteenth century gentleman, his mother's jewels, her own gown and shawl, she could have been in the drawing room of an elegant mansion back then.

She was so lost in the music, she hadn't noticed that the piece had ended, until the Doctor leant over and kissed her back to reality. He smiled and said softly, "I take it, you liked it." Her eyes were glistening, she'd been so moved.

"Oh, Doctor...it was...it was..." She was having trouble finding the words. None seemed adequate. She settled on, "...exquisite." But the word came nowhere near to expressing how she felt. Sincere though it was, neither did her heartfelt "Thank you!" She was beginning to wonder just who's birthday it was supposed to be. She'd planned to give the Doctor a day to remember, but she'd got so much in return, she decided that spoiling the Doctor was pure bliss!

Slowly, imperceptibly, the piece was starting again. When the music became audible, the Doctor smiled at the TARDIS. She was something of an old romantic herself and was dropping a hint. "What a splendid idea." He stood up, bowed, and held out his hand to help Sam up.

"Ms. Jones? May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She curtsied. "Doctor, I'd be delighted." Instead of leaving her shawl on the bench, she tied it round her waist, gypsy-style, knotting it to her left, then picked up the loop on her skirt and slipped it on her finger, thus holding her skirt up in the traditional manner. They began to waltz round the console room to the beautiful strains of "Liebestraum".

Sam had long since stopped trying to fathom why she could do things with the Doctor that she couldn't do without him. Right now, she waltzed round the room as though she'd done it all her life. She really could have "danced all night". They danced for hours. Slow dances and more waltzes. The Doctor's dancing skills were unquestionable. Sam thought there was nothing he couldn't do, apart from suspenders, and he'd single-handedly conquered those. However, tonight she was dancing with her best friend - the most gorgeous man in the universe, and she was in Heaven.

They flew around the room, as though on air, keeping perfect time with the music, skirts and coattails swirling out. They never took their eyes off each other, instinctively avoiding obstacles. They never stopped laughing and smiling.

As the music slowed and became more gentle, they danced close in each other's arms. As the music ended, the Doctor dipped Sam in his arms and kissed her. "Sam, you were wonderful. This day..."

"...is not over yet." While the Doctor still held her dipped in his arms, Sam withdrew the small object from her bodice. She smiled."Your chamber awaits, Milord." She operated the remote control and what the Doctor thought was a stone wall, moved apart like Japanese paper walls. His bedroom, looking truly amazing with flowers and with candles glowing, stood not ten feet away. He smiled in delight. "Good Heavens!" He sighed, "Sam, you take my breath away. I really don't deserve..."

"...Yes! You do!"

Just as he swept her up in his arms, her skirts tumbling over them, "Liebestraum" started up right where the lyrics would have been, "I hold you tight in fond embrace and through the night I kiss your face". The TARDIS truly was a romantic old thing. The Doctor started to carry Sam in, when he stopped and realised. There was a line of long-stemmed red roses leading from the doorway to the bed.

Sam smiled. "Oh, yeah. I got a dozen roses."

Instinctively, he counted them. He counted eleven. He counted again. Eleven.

"Sam, I count eleven."

"There's a dozen."

He counted a third time. "Sam, I only count eleven."

"I got eleven roses from the TARDIS garden, because, you see, Doctor, " She raised up to kiss him."the twelfth rose...is you."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to find words inadequate. There was no way he could say how touched he was. He could kiss her passionately, which he did. He could say "Thank you" with his eyes glistening, which he did. He could love her passionately, which he would be doing very shortly, but it would never be enough.

They were by the bed. He set her down and they began to undress each other. Impatient though they were, they carefully removed their fine clothes and laid them on the chaise longue. His mother's jewels were safely returned to their case.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem. They looked beautiful on you."

Odin, the Doctor's teddy bear, would watch over their clothes. He was spending the night on the chaise longue, not because he'd been naughty like Onslow, but because Sam had known, and the Doctor now knew, that their approaching lovemaking would leave no room for Odin. Big though the bed was, Odin would certainly get squished and most likely, unceremoniously bounced out of bed. Most unpleasant. He was much safer on the chaise longue.

When they were all ready, the Doctor picked Sam up and playfully tossed her high into the air. Giggling, she bounced safely on the bed. The Doctor literally leapt in after her.

Having played and sang "Liebestraum", then having danced to it, they would now find they had another piece of music perfect for lovemaking.

The duvet was folded and placed at the end of the bed. They responded to the mood of the music, and started by kissing and nuzzling each other all over, reversing positions when necessary. As the music built, their passion built, and their readiness. As the music moved into a downbeat, the Doctor indulged his own need for a "downbeat" and entered Sam. Their movements matched the movements of the music. As it moved into its final passionate moments, they took turns with their own passionate moments. The final three exuberant downbeats saw them reversing positions in time to the music - the Doctor on top, then Sam, finally the Doctor again. Sam burst out laughing. The Doctor, somewhat alarmed, thinking he'd done something ridiculous stopped and asked, "Sam? You're laughing?"

In all innocence and in perfect sincerity, she looked at him. "Doctor, don't you laugh when you're happy?" His laughter rang through the room. Out of the mouths of babes and twenty-somethings. They went back to their lovemaking even more enthusiastically than before.

Their passion brought them to a crescendo that knew no bounds, causing wholehearted laughter from them both that rang throughout the TARDIS.

As they flopped back exhausted, the Doctor laughed. "How I'll top all this for your birthday, I have no idea!"

"You've got three and half months, you'll think of something. I know you will. After all, the birthdays I've spent with you have been my best."

The Doctor looked at her as they sat up and pulled the duvet to their waists. "I'm glad. It's interesting, but I find myself wondering if Onslow will be sleeping on the sofa, as it were. Daisy seemed pretty upset."

Sam laughed. "I hope so. No, really, I'm sure it's all forgiven and forgotten." She reached over to the nightstand to her left. "Anyway, here's your bedtime present and I've made chamomile tea." She passed him a cup.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He took a sip and put the cup on his nightstand as she passed him his present. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She watched as he opened it to find a beautiful pastel blue moire` book of Shakespeare sonnets. It was breathtaking and hand-lettered in perfect copperplate. It was obviously handmade. The Doctor looked at Sam in awe as she smiled at him and sipped her tea.

"You made this? For me? Thank you! It's truly...truly.." He just kissed her. He was going to remember this day as being one where he was continually dumbstruck by his companion and by her love and generosity. She'd done so much for him today. He asked her why.

"Because you're my best friend. Because I love you. And I wanted everything to be very special...like you."

"Oh, Sam. I love you." He kissed her long and lovingly. When he stopped, he said, "Read to me."

She set down her cup, while he retrieved his glasses from the drawer and sipped his own tea. She read him her two favourites. She read softly, beautifully.

She started with "Let not my love be called idolatry."

Before she started "When in the chronicle of wasted time", she told the Doctor it was for him. So when she came to:

"And, for they looked but with divining eyes  
They had not skill enough your worth to sing  
For we, which now behold these present days  
Have eyes to wonder, but lack tongues to praise."

The Doctor just held his cup in his lap and looked at her, certain he was going to lose his power of speech forever. Then he knew. There was one he wanted to read to her. He set his cup down and gently took the book.

"Here. This one's for you, Sam."

"When to the sessions of sweet silent thought  
I summon up remembrance of things past,  
I sigh the lack of many thing I sought,  
And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:  
Then can I drown an eye, unus'd to flow,  
For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,  
And weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe,  
And moan the expense of many a vanish'd sight:  
Then can I grieve at grievances forgone,  
And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er  
The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,  
Which I new pay as if not paid before.

Here the Doctor closed the book, and holding Sam close, with a finger under her chin, he drew her face to his. He kissed her and spoke the last two lines directly to her:

But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,  
All losses are restored and sorrows end."

Sam's eyes glistened as she let a choked "ah" escape. She could say nothing else. A tear escaped as well. The Doctor just held her close in both arms and kissed the top of her head, the book forgotten in his lap. For several minutes, they were quiet and he just held her. He was a bit choked up himself.

They were still sitting quietly, when the Doctor chanced to glance over Sam's head. There were two champagne flutes on her nightstand with a tiny envelope resting on their bases.

"Ah? Sam? What's the champagne for?'

"What champagne?" She raised up, genuinely baffled. "What the...? She picked up the envelope, opened it and extracted a small card. On it was written in script:

"Happy Birthday, Doctor. And Happy New Year to you both!"  
The TARDIS

They looked at each other and laughed. 31st December. They'd completely forgot it was also New Year's Eve. They said "Thank you" to the TARDIS, then toasted each other and the TARDIS, "Happy New Year!", and drank their champagne.

"I wish I wasn't so tired. We could celebrate properly." Sam yawned.

"I'm a bit drained myself." He grinned at her rather cheekily. "Of course, we could put the "good" into "good morning".

Sam grinned hugely, "We'd better get to sleep then, hadn't we?"

"Riiight." The Doctor grinned and set his book and his glasses aside. They kissed "good night", then snuggled down, spoon style, til only their heads were visible. Under the duvet, the Doctor's right arm lay protectively over Sam.

She whispered, "Happy Birthday, Doctor."

"Thank you." He whispered back.

Within two minutes, they were sound asleep. Then all was quiet as "Liebestraum", having played softly in the background, gently faded away and, one by one, the vanilla-scented candles winked out.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Some links to various items about this first story in the series:
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/28420.html
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/28780.html
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/29073.html
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/29353.html
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/29464.html


End file.
